I Feel Your Pain
by Swagcityy13
Summary: you are driving to your boyfriends house when you decide to take a break. you walk around and stop. you see a blue haired boy about to pass out. you decide to take care of him. will your feeling for him change? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Discllaimer: i do not own any of the yugiod characters.i only own the plot.

chapter 1: the phone call

(at your house)

your watching your favorite t.v show ''hahaha that was so stupid and funny at the same time''you say. ''i wonder what else is on''. you pick up the remote and surf the hear your ringtone and pick up the phone.

me:hello?

Tyler:hey its me,so hey beautiful watcha doing?

me: 'babe how many times do i have to tell you that i am mad at you?' your eyebrows narrowed.

Tyler:as much times as you want but you know i cant resist you...

me:...

Tyler:c'mon it was just a game! i'm sry tjat i cheated on that lvl.

me:keep talking...

tyler:x laugh x i'm deeply sorry. how about you come over to my house so i can show you how sry i am. wink wink.

me: your gross dude XD but sure i'll come over'

tyler: yay! :D

me: just to hang out XD

tyler: aw :P

me:xlaugh x ok ok bye i'm on my way

tyler:bye babe see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2:characters

Disclamer: i do not own yugioh,only the plot..

Chapter 2: the drive and walk

* * *

( hang up)

you go upstairs to freshen take a 30 minute put on a v-neck shirt with black and blue shirt says:'swag dont come cheap.' ( it's from footlocker btw) you put on a some black skinny jeans. then you put on some blue Jordan sneakers my whole outfit is black and choice.

to top it all off you put on a bracelet you made, that says: 'true blue'. you grab your Hollister hoodie and keys and walk out the door. you lock it of course.

you think about how your going to tylers house. 'so if i walk, that would be 30 minutes. But if i drive it will take me 20 minutes'.you think. ''i will just take my car, i just got it a month ago, so i might even take the long way there...sorry tyler'' you chuckle.

you hop in your car and take a drive.

( 20 minutes later )

me: I'm a soooo bored. i might as well turn on the radio.

radio: '' the one direction tickets are sold out so you'll just have to win them on sweepstakes. als a reminder the concert is next month on the 8th.'' the person said

me: good thing i got the tickets all ready. i cant wait!

after a while of driving your arms start to hurt so you park the car somewhere and walk around for a bit.

its been 5 min since you have taken that walk and you begin to notice that its getting dark. it's also beginning to get foggy and really breezy.

''srsly? its only 7:15''you say angrily.

your fingers become very numb and you begin to shake and chatter your teeth.

you take out your phone from your pocket and try to dial tylers # to let him know why you can't make it. but then your phone automatically dies. just like that. no luck.


	3. Chapter 3: taking care

Noah: can i please do the disclamer? please please please?

trueB:..

noah: i'll pay you 20 bucks

xtrueB and noah whispersX

Noah: trueB does not own any of the yugioh characters,only the stories.

true blue:...

* * *

you decide to walk back to your caar until you stip dead in your tracks...

you see a teenaged boy about your age. (which is 18 because Noah is suppososed to be that age but because of his accident well you know)he alsoi has aqua/teel blue colored hair. he wears a dress shirt and otfit is mostly in white.

you notice that he keeps limping. but suddenlly he falls and passes out by your car.

me:X gasp X

you walk slowly to nthe young man, your heart keeps kipping beats. you finally come to the young manand kneel down his bruiesd form.

''wow,he is really...handsome.'' you manage to say,through yor shaky breathing.

you try to pick him up,he winces a touch his chest..he winces a little. you finally got to carry him to the backseat of your car.

''poor boy,he probably been through alot.''you say

''should take him to the hopital? no, i am a medical student i can take things from here.'' you speak

you were soon distracted by the young man's moan...

''uhhmmmmmuh ah! mm''he moans.

me:XblushX

he opens his eyes for a little bit then closes them...


End file.
